


Satisfaction

by Missfoxx21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hey look snake people aliens, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, NB Pidge, NOT a love triangle, Pining, Polyamory, Ship Pidge with everyone, mentions of harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year or so after Team Voltron begins their fight against Zarkon and his empire, they return to familiar planet to resupply, only to help the locals fight off the beginnings of a Galra invasion. As they take time to celebrate with the locals, a few Paladins get caught up in more private matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reception (Rewind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, honored readers! I've been working on this for a while and considered making this a series, but I think it will only end up having one, maybe two parts. You can entirely blame this on the Hamilton soundtrack, especially Satisfied which inspired the title of this story. I decided we needed some goddamn Polyamory in the Legendary defenders tag and who better than the two people closest to Shiro? I really hope you enjoy! Also, Khodii the Sirusian is an adaptation of a character belonging to my girlfriend Bri.

The team, in their Paladin armor, sat with Allura and Coran at Prince Crea's table in a great, lavish palace's dining hall. There was music in the air, dancing, and laughing. They cheered as the Bride and Groom were toasted by friends and family alike. Lisshu, the bride, waved over at them as her older sister, Meraude, rose to her full height. Meraude was a good nine feet at her tallest and she still had some of her serpent-like tail curled under her body. Her short, grey-white hair shimmered in the firelight. 

"As the oldest sibling, it is my duty to make a speech, even though I am sure some of you wish me silence." She winked at her sister who laughed before she continued, "So I will keep this short. I toast to the groom!" She gestured with her cup to Khodii. He blushed and looked away, though his large paw moved to rest on top of Lisshu's slimmer hand. The crowd echoed her cheer.

"To the groom!" They called. Lance and Hunk joined in first, ever boisterous, even if Hunk had been busy devouring all the food in front of him.

"To the bride!" She grinned. Again, the crowd repeated her words, this time the entire team followed along. "From your sister, who will always be at your side." Her smile dimmed slightly. Pidge and Keith glanced at one another, both knowing full well why. "And to your union!"

"To your union!" chorused the crowd, though a few tossed in a cheer for the ongoing revolution against the Galra empire. Some raised glasses were directed toward Princess Allura and the Paladins. Hunk gave a thumbs up while Lance pointed finger-guns at the crowd. Shiro nodded, grateful and polite. Allura waved, short and regal. Pidge and Keith still had their eyes on Meraude. 

"And," said Meraude, "To the hope that you provide. It is my dearest hope that you will always, always, be satisfied." She swallowed hard. For a moment, she lost herself in her memories, of the day the Galra had been driven off.

 

* * *

 

 "It is a proud day for the people of Viridia!" Exclaimed Prince Crea. He, like all Septentriones, possessed a humanoid head, torso, and arms, but from the waist down, he had a long, serpentine tail. He had long, dark black yet translucent hair that fell in thick strands, woven into a simple braid and tied with a golden ribbon. More gold jewelry was draped over his tanned skin. Patches of gold and amber scales spotted his face, back, arms, and shoulders. They matched the scales on his tail perfectly and he seemed to glimmer in the firelight. His eyes were an equally bright gold that seemed even larger on his young face. A patch of scales sat where a human's nose would be while a pair of fin like appendages flicked outward from where humans would have ears. The only clothing he wore was a simple cloth wrap around his waist, along with more gold jewels and chains. His clawed hands were held aloft and open as he addressed the large gathering.

He was about average size for a Septentrione at about twenty feet from head to tail, the smallest of them were about fifteen feet in length while the largest were nearly thirty. They came in a variety of colors and patterns, some with stripes, others with spots or swirls. Most of the "commoners" had only one or two colors in natural tones like blues, greens, and browns. The more "noble" serpents in attendance had much more striking colors, in reds, yellows, and whites.

"We are on the brink of a new era of peace and prosperity! Long have we been enemies with our neighbors, the Sirusians, but no more! After nearly losing our world to the dark ones, we were blessed by the return of our guardian! Her Avatar, Paladin Pidge the Wise, has come to us along with Her lost siblings and their Avatars!" Pidge willed back a blush as they felt the others grin at them.

A few joyful howls rang out from the Sirusians in the crowd. Their Chieftess, Seppa, stood next to Crea in full hide armor, a sword at her waist. The Sirusians almost resembled humanoid wolves with shaggy fur, large paws for hands and feet, and long tails. Their ears were pointed and stood upright and their snouts were long with a large nose at the end. They were smaller than the serpents but were still almost eight feet in height on average. Seppa had long, sandy brown fur and intelligent hazel eyes, her dark nails sharpened to a point. She was taller than most of her people at ten feet but carried herself not unlike Allura. They both walked with elegance, poise, and grace. The two shared a look as Crea continued to praise the Paladins.

Allura carefully hid a smile with her hand while Seppa grinned. Her shoulders shook lightly with suppressed laughter. To no one's surprise, they got along famously. 

"We thank you, Paladins of the Voltron. And I would like to most graciously thank the Princess Allura. Without your guidance, we would not have been able to form a treaty for peace as we have now." He took Allura's hand in both of his, his eyes on hers. She blushed slightly.

"Oh my! Well you need not thank me. I am thankful to both of you for being so willing to listen to me and to hear my ideas. Your people are wonderful and deserve to live more happily."

Crea grinned. "Spoken as perfectly as always. Which is why I have one final honor to bestow upon you." He leaned closer. Seppa, behind Allura, buried her face in her paw. A few of Crea's court looked embarrassed. "I wish to be wed to you, beautiful Allura. Be my bride and I shall forsake our usual tradition of taking multiple lovers. Please."

Allura stared at him, her eyes wide. "Uuuh..." She glanced around nervously. "I, um. I am...flattered by the offer. Truly. However...I have far more work to be done. I have an obligation to my Paladins and I must lead them in the fight against Zarkon. Still, I am. Erm. Very honored you'd consider me worthy of being your wife."

Seppa snickered under her breath. THe rest of the Paladins looked torn between confusion (Shiro and Keith), horror (Lance and Coran), and just sheer amusement (Hunk and Pidge). The Green and Yellow Paladins looked like they were choking as they tried to stifle laughter. Crea's head fell but he let go of Allura. His shoulders slumped a little and he curled his tail around his body.

"I hear and understand. Then, beloved Allura, I shall instead wish you luck and fortune on your journey. Please, enjoy your stay on our planet while your warriors rest. My people are still in your debt. Thank you for your honest answer." He bowed to her and she nodded her head in return. "As for the rest of us, let us spend this night in celebration! Eat and drink your fill! Dance and speak and learn more about our neighbors! Our friends! Let us begin our new lives joyfully!"

A cheer went up from the crowd. Music began to play and the crowd started to dance. Long bodies swirled and twisted around each other. Pawed feet stomped and jumped to the rhythm of the drums. A smaller female Septentrione slithered her way over to where the Paladins stood. She stopped in front of Pidge, an awed smile on her face. Even though she only "stood" at seven feet, it was still a large gap between her and the petite Pidge.

"You are the Avatar, yes?" She asked, though she continued before Pidge could speak, "I am Emilisse, head scholar for His Highness and once primary researcher of the Guardian. Please, call me Emi, and tell me, what is it like? Being one with our most sacred idol?" 

Pidge looked not unlike a deer in the headlights. They were a bit overwhelmed by the eager snake-woman. Emi was blue and green in color with teal hair in a pair of pigtails, bright green eyes, and her tail had a fin at the tip. Her "ears" also seemed a bit longer than most. "Uh. It's...beyond words. You mentioned you used to study it?"

Emi nodded and, despite their initial hesitation, Pidge was quickly drawn into conversation with her. Shiro watched with a calm smile, his arms folded as he kept a vigil near the doorway, just in case. Keith joined him.

"You're doing it again." Keith noted quietly. He glanced up at Shiro. "Watching Pidge."

Shiro blushed a little. "They don't always do well in big gatherings like this. It's good to see they're having a nice time." Keith huffed which made Shiro lift a brow. "What?"

"Nothing." Keith also looked at Pidge. It wasn't fair. He'd known Shiro longest out of all of them. Shiro had been his mentor when he attended the Garrison. His friend. His...well. It was a bit bothersome that Pidge seemed to take up so much of his time. Not that he could really blame Pidge. They had lost their family and Shiro felt responsible. On top of that, Pidge was something else. Despite being one of the smarter members of their team, Pidge had a temper that rivaled his own. Whereas he and Lance had a more friendly rivalry nowadays, he and Pidge still got into the occasional fight.

He respected them greatly, of course and cared about them as a member of his team. His family. That and Pidge could be really adorable, especially when he caught them napping in the Green Lion's hanger. More than once he'd carefully picked them up and taken them to their room to get some real sleep. They were still so light, even after becoming more muscular from their training. 

"You watch them too, you know," Noted Shiro, a gentle smile on his face. "When you think no one else is looking. You try and look after them like you try to look out for me."

Keith blushed and folded his arms. "And what if I do?"

"Nothing. Just...remember that I care about all of you. Maybe not all in the same ways, but you're my team. I depend on you guys just as much as you do me. And if you want to get closer to someone, you should tell them." He gave Keith's shoulder a light pat as he made his way outside to walk the perimeter. Keith stayed where he was and watched.

Eventually, Hunk wandered over to him with a plate of food. He offered Keith a bite of something that looked not unlike fried vegetables. "Having fun? The food here is amazing and everyone is so nice! I had like, four people ask me to dance. Lance has been going since the party started." He gestured to Lance who was trying (and failing) to imitate the Septentrione girl next to him. She was young and small, like Emi, though her pattern resembled more of a koi fish than a snake. Her skin and scales were a pale off-white, she had splotches of black and orange decorating her tail, and her hair was white like snow. It was worn down and cascaded past her shoulders. Her bright orange eyes glimmered with mirth. 

Lance turned to say something to her but a was cut off as another Septentrion, this one long and entirely ash-grey in color with short, white hair, brought over a stoic looking Sirusian. The new woman led Lance away toward them as the koi-patterned girl and the wolf man spoke. "Hey, lady, what was that for?!" Lance asked as he glared up at the woman.

"Lisshu's been eyeing that one all night. I just gave them the push they needed. Leave them be, Avatar of the Blue Lion."

"Uh, the name is  _Lance_ , and why do you care? What is she, your sister?" The woman looked down at him flatly.

"Yes."

"Oh." He looked away, a bit awkward. Keith and Hunk snickered and Lance glared at them both.

"What's going on?" Pidge walked over as Emi trailed behind. "Did Lance get in trouble?"

The grey snake shook her head. "No. Just helping Lisshu and Khodii out." She nodded respectfully to Emi. "Scholar Emilisse."

"Captain Meraude, nice to see you. Wait, Lisshu and Khodii?" Emi lifted herself a bit higher to get a look at the two. "But...didn't you say-"

"I know what I said. Leave it be. She's been trying to catch his attention all day." Meraude, the captain of the guard, glanced at the Paladins. "Now you all behave yourselves...but have a nice time. I have rounds to make." She then slithered off, cool as can be.

Pidge frowned and looked up at Emi. "What's her deal?"

"Oh my..." Emi lowered herself back down. "Well...As eldest in her family, Meraude is expected to continue the family line with strong clutches of eggs from many fathers. However...she and that warrior there, Khodii...grew a bit close during these battles. But Septentriones and Sirusians can't breed...that and Sirusians are monogamous by nature. Only one mate their entire lives. Lisshu, however, has no such obligation and I have a feeling Khodii would be more than happy with either of them."

"So..." Said Hunk after he swallowed down another bite of food, "She's giving up on the guy she likes and she's setting him up with her sister instead? That's...heavy."

"And none of our business." Muttered Keith though he was quickly shushed by the others. He grumbled and looked away. Still...was that what Shiro had done? Encourage him to be with Pidge seeing as it could only be one of them? But there was nothing like this stopping him and Shiro from sharing Pidge. Or from him and Pidge sharing Shiro. 

Pidge also seemed to be listening, though they were a tad too interested in Keith's position. Pidge was smart. Scarily so. They seemed to catch every glance or touch or look he and Shiro shared. He could see the gears turning in their head. "Pidge," He piped up, "Can we talk? Privately."

 Pidge looked at him in surprise as he startled them out of their reverie. "Oh! Uh, sure, Keith." They waved to Emi and smiled as Emi invited Hunk and Lance back onto the dance floor. The two walked through the halls to a more private alcove where there was a small crack in the branches of the palace, enough to see the setting sun. "What's up?"

Keith stared at them as he gathered his thoughts. He had never been very good at wording things. "Pidge. I like Shiro." 

"Who doesn't? He's kind of everyone's favorite person." Keith let out a deep sigh. He was awkward sometimes, yes, but Pidge could also be frustratingly oblivious.

"Not like that. I mean. I like Shiro. Like that...one snake lady likes that wolf guy." Pidge's eyes widened in realization. They looked down and adjusted their glasses. Keith's heart ached a little bit. He had more to say but that sad, lost look confirmed what he knew. 

"Oh. I see. Well if you like him then tell him. I mean, I care about him a lot but you two are always close, you know? He's always touching you or smiling at you or making sure you're okay and, hey, you're the person who knows him the best and the longest and it's no surprise that-" -He didn't let them keep rambling. While Shiro would simply interrupt with a word or a touch, Keith had no such tact.

Instead, he made sure no one was around, then took their shoulders in his arms. He tried to remember how movies portrayed this sort of thing. Then he decided 'fuck it' and pulled them into a sudden, though gentle, kiss. It worked well enough. Pidge's entire body went slack for a moment before they seemed to restart their mind. They leaned on their tip-toes as they kissed him back, their arms moved around his neck to pull him down lower. Pidge was surprisingly fervent and quickly took control, their hands tangled in his hair.

He smirked against them and ran his own hand through their soft locks. After a moment, he broke the kiss though his face remained close to theirs. He pressed his forehead into theirs lightly as they stared at him, a pout on their face from the sudden loss of contact. They both were breathing harder. Pidge seemed to still be in shock.

"Wha.."

"But I know you like him too. And we both like you. I think." Pidge's eyes were on his as they listened to him. "I know I do. What about you?"

"Me?" Pidge's head was still reeling. Keith liked Shiro. Keith liked them. They knew they loved Shiro desperately. Keith liked  _them_?! They were sure he and Lance...well, whatever. Keith liked them. That was. Huh.

They'd not always gotten along with Keith. Sure, they didn't mind spending time with him or training with him. Sometimes, when he wasn't training, Keith would sit near them as they worked. He would watch. Sometimes he'd ask questions, but mostly he just watched. At first they were a little unsure of it, but it had come to be a welcome, relaxing way to spend time and get work done. Keith would notice things that they and Hunk might even overlook.

Eventually, that camaraderie had become something deeper. They started to look forward to Keith's visits and to training with him. But they also saw how he looked at Shiro when their leader wasn't looking. There was something not unlike adoration in Keith's eyes. There was also pain and want and longing. They said nothing to Shiro, it wasn't their place to tell him.

They had long since given up on their crush on Keith. Or so they thought. He stood in front of them, still holding them close. They could feel his hand in their hair and it felt warm. And kind. And right.

"I think I like you too. Both of you. So...what now?" They tried to ignore how their heart raced when he smiled. Though he wasn't an extremely expressive person by nature, they could tell he was happy.

"Now we find Shiro and tell him. Ask him if...he likes us both too."

"And then?" Pidge leaned a bit closer. They could tell Keith was blushing and something about it was so endearing.

"Then we figure it out. How we're going to work. Or something."

Pidge smiled. "How do you think it can work?"

"I don't know!" He pouted at them slightly. "You're the smart one here. You can think of something, right?"

They laughed. "Maybe. I know more about robots than I do about people but...I think we'll be okay. Convincing Shiro will be hard though. He's very self-sacrificial. It worries me sometimes."

"Yeah..." Keith's head fell.

Shiro had returned from his rounds and when he couldn't find Keith or Pidge, he went to look for them elsewhere. As he was about to turn a corner, he heard their voices from down the hall.

"Still, we'll figure out a way to tell him and we'll work this all out. Right now, let's just...focus on us and we'll tell Shiro later." His mind spun. What were they discussing? And what did it have to do with him?

"Oka-mmph!"

He peeked around the corner and he felt his heart sink. Keith and Pidge were kissing, mostly hidden in the shadows of the darkened hallway. So Keith had taken his advice after all. He tried to be happy for the two of them. They were well suited for one another after all. He'd watched it grow in the year they'd been fighting and travelling and changing. It made sense to him, regardless of his feelings toward them.

He turned and quickly walked off. It would be better if they didn't worry about telling him for a while. He'd make himself scarce for the next few days. If they saw him before then, they'd know. There'd be no hiding how his heart was broken and hollow. He refused to ruin their happiness with his selfish wants. For their sakes, it would be better to keep his distance. 

As he left, he bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry." He glanced up (how often was it that he had to look up at people) at Meraude. She watched him quietly and there was a familiar expression on her face. 

"You too, I see." She glanced out at the dance floor. Lisshu and Khodii were still dancing and talking, lost in the presence of the other. She then looked to the royals table where Allura, Seppa, and Crea were watching. They gestured to the new couple on the floor in hushed whispers with barely hidden smiles. "The things we do for the people we love."

He thought back to Keith and Pidge. Pressed together, smiling, speaking softly. His heart hurt. "Yeah," he said finally, he let himself slump just a little bit. "Yeah."


	2. The Ceremony (Regret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final part to the Satisfaction saga! Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you all enjoy it!

It seemed like Shiro worked extra hard to make himself scarce as they spent a week on Viridia. The Septentriones and Sirusians were friendly and helped restock the castle's food supplies. Hunk took time to learn some local recipes while Lance was gifted with silky wool from giant insects to use for knitting. Allura, along with Prince Crea and Chief Seppa, continued to improve and negotiate the peace treaty.

Keith and Pidge caught onto the fact that Shiro was avoiding them after the third day. Every time one of them would see him, he'd make an excuse and vanish. Pidge stopped talking to anyone and spent more time alone. Keith's fights with Lance became less friendly and more vicious, like they were during the first few months they'd been a team. Even with the rest of them being so busy, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Coran noticed the tension between the three. 

Allura took a break from the negotiations to search out Shiro. She managed to find him training with some of the Sirusian warriors. Khodii was notably absent as he and Lisshu had been invited to a meeting with the other two rulers. Allura approached Shiro as he finished a kata. There were deep bags under his eyes and he seemed to struggle to catch his breath. His body shook and his hair hung limp over his face. 

"Shiro?" He glanced at her and used his human hand to push the hair back up out of his eyes. He smiled at her, polite but empty. "May we talk?"

"Of course, Princess. What is it?" He noticed a few wolfish ears perk in their direction. He rolled his eyes and offered Allura his arm. She took it and they walked off a ways. "Is there trouble?"

"Well, yes, of a sort. Did something happen between you, Pidge, and Keith? All three of you have been sullen and miserable for the last few days. It's getting quite frustrating and I'd like to see it resolved before we go off into space again."

Shiro let out a quiet sigh. "Well...sort of. Keith and Pidge have liked each other for a while. I saw them kissing at the party the other night. I care for both of them but I want them happy. And I can't be happy for them right now." Allura's eyes widened.

"Really? I was so sure both of them liked you," she said. She pressed her hand to her mouth in thought, "And," she added, "We were all convinced you and Keith were already 'an item' as Lance would say."

Shiro blushed but shook his head. "No. We never quite got to that point. But Pidge is good for Keith. They balance one another out. I'll get over it."

"Have you considered pursuing them both?" Shiro blinked at Allura. "I mean, on Altea, relationships made of three or more people were not uncommon. Especially among warriors. You never know which battle might be your last, so you find love where you can, when you can, and you share it."

Shiro had not considered this possibility. "That...is tempting but I don't think they'd go for it. Besides, why would either of them want a broken soldier like me?" He slumped a little. "It's better to leave things as they are. Thank you for trying to help, Allura. But I need to figure this out on my own." Allura watched him return to the training field and sighed. She hoped the others would have more luck.

* * *

 

Lance sidled up to Pidge as they worked on some improvements for the Particle Barrier. Pidge had been put in charge of updating much of the Castle's technology. In the short year they'd been on board, they had managed to improve the castle's efficiency by a huge margin. Working on tech helped soothe their nerves when things were stressful. They looked up at Lance and frowned. They and Lance got along quite well but usually he knew not to bother them when they were working through anxiety.

"Sooo. You and Keith, huh? Sounds like fun. Just kidding, Keith wouldn't understand fun if it punched him in the face." Lance grinned at them, his tone light. Pidge smiled and rolled their eyes.

"He understands 'fun' just fine. He's just a little slow on the uptake sometimes. Anyway, what's up, Lance? I'm kind of busy." Lance flopped onto the ground next to them and winced. The floor of the castle was hard and cold and that was a mistake.

"Well, the rest of us have noticed that you guys had a thing with Shiro and we wanted to help."

"A thing?!" Pidge slammed their laptop closed. "The jerk won't even talk to us! I haven't seen him since the party but he keeps avoiding us like we did something wrong!" They glared at the floor. "He's the one that's being weird."

Lance frowned with a concerned expression. He wrapped a lanky arm around Pidge. "Well apparently he saw you two kissing and it freaked him out, according to Allura. And now he's doing his own martyr complex thing. But me, Hunk, and Allura have been working on a plan." Pidge looked up at him.

"A plan...?" Lance grinned back at them in response.

* * *

 

"What kind of plan?" Asked Keith. He wiped his face off with the towel Hunk handed to him.

"Okay so check this. We get Shiro, you, and Pidge all into one room and lock the door. Then you guys can work through your issues!" Keith raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean that's a dumb idea! It's great and it'll totally work!"

Keith sighed and shook his head. He forgot that Hunk insisted he could "speak Keith expressions". Still, it pulled a small smile out of him.

"Yeah, I told you it sounded good. You need to stop doubting me, man." He lightly punched Keith's arm. Keith shook his head again.

"Alright," he said, "I'll trust you this time. When and how are we doing this?"

"Okay so Allura's gonna get Shiro. Lance is getting Pidge and I'll bring you to the room when Shiro's inside." Keith nodded. It seemed simple enough. But how would Allura convince Shiro to go into a room without being too suspicious?

* * *

 

"Shiro, report to the main control deck immediately! Something broke and Keith is trapped under a pile of rubble!" Shiro froze. ANother blast sound rang out from the direction of the castle. He could see smoke rise from above the mighty treeline. His blood ran cold. "Hurry!"

Shiro turned back to the newly-engaged couple of Lisshu and Khodii. "Congratulations, really, but I need to go."

"Is something wrong? Do you need help?" asked Lisshu, concerned. Shiro shook his head. 

"I don't know but keep your people away from the castle, just in case." The couple nodded and went to warn the others of trouble as Shiro dashed for the castle's entrance. He ran like the hounds of hell were at his heels. He passed Lance and Pidge who were also running toward the door. The room was full of smoke. He dashed inside and he could hear Pidge run past him as he slowed. THe smoke didn't have a smell. It was more like mist. He heard the door close behind him. The smoke began to clear and it revealed a rather impressive smoke machine. Both Keith and Pidge stood by his seat, worried expressions on their faces. He felt sick, relieved, and a bit betrayed.

"Shiro..." started Keith, but Shiro was in no mood to listen. He turned to the door but it refused to open for him. "Sorry but we didn't think you'd come otherwise."

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong but it was the principle of the thing. Shiro took a long, harsh breath. He turned to face them. They were holding hands. His heart ached. He couldn't see this, couldn't bear this. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"You've been avoiding us, ignoring us, and we're sick of it! If you were unhappy, why couldn't you just tell us?!" Pidge stared at him, their eyes hurt. Keith gave their hand a supportive squeeze. 

"I was unhappy but I didn't want to ruin things for either of you!" Shiro clenched his fists. "You are both so precious to me and I didn't want to risk it because seeing you together, like this, it aches."

"So be with us too." Keith, blunt as ever, watched Shiro, his eyes focused. "We both care about you. We meant to ask you after the party but you vanished."

Shiro blinked at them. Allura had mentioned this too. "But I'm..." he grit his teeth, "I'm a broken soldier. Damaged goods. You don't want me, I just spent the last three days being a complete ass."

Pidge sighed, they both moved forward and took a hand in each of theirs. Pidge held his robotic hand while Keith gripped his human one. "Maybe you should let us decide that for ourselves," said Pidge, a smile on their face. Keith nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Both of you..." he sighed and pulled them close. "Thank you..." They hugged him tightly. Behind them, the locks on the doors clicked off. Allura, Lance, and Hunk peeked in, all grinning.

* * *

 "To the Groom!" shouted Meraude. The three paladins watched, their eyes on her. "To the Bride! From your sister, who will always be at your side." Allura and the others happily cheered.

"To your Union,-"

"-To the Revolution!-" 

"-And the hope that you provide. May you always, always, be satisfied." Meraude finished her toast and returned to her seat. The newly married couple kissed and the crowd broke out into an uproarious cheer.

Pidge leaned a bit closer to Shiro as more music began to play. "Think they'll be alright?" they asked as they watched Meraude with her sister, a heartbroken smile on her face.

"I hope so. But I know we will." He smiled at them, then over at Keith, who smirked. 

Small embers from the bonfires flickered like fireflies up into the night sky as the celebration went long into the night. And then the Paladins moved on to new worlds and new adventures, a bit closer than they were before they arrived.

 


End file.
